


Tricks or Treats

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy wasn’t sure if this was a trick or a treat—or a little of both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricks or Treats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andiais](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiais/gifts).



Lips pressed hot on Teddy’s neck, and teeth sunk into his shoulder, making him moan. The cold air of fall made quite the contrast as his skin chilled as the lips moved onward, leaving behind the sensation of frozen, phantom kisses.

“Jamie…” Teddy whinged, pushing backward, attempting some physical contact other than the maddening mouth.

The mouth abandoned its work, and Teddy groaned. “Don’t make me tie you up.” Breath puffed against his ear, and Teddy sensed the wicked grin. He shivered, from the threat and the cold.

“You promise?” Teddy said, letting hair shift from passionate red to a duskier purple he knew always drove James crazy.

“Cheater,” James murmured. His warm body pressed against Teddy, taller and lankier by just enough to fit perfectly, making the Metamorphagus sigh with pleasure.

“Gonna fuck you til you see little silver stars,” the younger man promised, grinding forward rhythmically. Teddy could feel James’ arousal even through their layers of clothing, and his own throbbed insistently in response. “But… I think I’ll wait til later.”

James released him and backed away hastily. “Trick or treat,” he yelled. Teddy let out a sound between a groan and a laugh and chased after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_halloween a few years ago.


End file.
